Corinne and the Orphans
by keelykelly
Summary: Corinne discovers some orphans while she's out trying to figure out who shot at the king. After promising not to tell anyone about the orphans, Corinne finds herself in a bit of a sticky situation. Mattel owns the main characters. I own the kids and bad guy :) I hope you enjoy/
1. The near miss

Corinne, her friends, and the rest of the musketeers were standing in the castle courtyard listening to Treville talk. He was telling each of them their daily jobs, and talking about things he was thinking about changing, but never would. Corinne glanced over to see the King messing with his flying contraption.

He looked up at her and smiled, then resumed his work.

Corinne turned her attention back to the captain of the musketeers.

"So, that's the schedule for you men." Treville said.

"And us girls?" Renee questioned.

Treville looked at the four girls. He still hadn't gotten use to the fact of there being female musketeers "You can work out your own. Since y'all are also the castle cleaning maids, when you're not cleaning, or having an off day, patrol the town."

"Yes Sir." The four girls said in unison.

"Now, I'd like to discuss…" Treville continued, but Corinne's mind slipped away. She was almost sure all of theirs did.

She was semi listening to the captain when something caught her attention. There was something she couldn't quite make out, sticking out from behind a tree. She stared at it, then realized what it was and where it was pointing.

"Louis!" she shouted, right in the middle of Treville's speech "Look out!"

Louis spun around as the arrow flew towards him at lightning speed. Corinne covered her eyes. She hadn't warned him quick enough!

After a few seconds, which actually seemed like a lifetime, she asked "Did it hit him?"

"No." Renee finally answered "He moved back in time."

Corinne looked at the king, who was staring at an arrow half an inch in front of his face, then he looked at her and sighed with relief.

Corinne ran over to him, leaving the still dumbfounded musketeers watching.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

He nodded "Thanks to you."

She let out a huff of air and looked towards where the arrow had come from "Treville should really cut down his meetings."

Louis chuckled "True. You would have been testing the improvements on my balloon by now."

Corinne smiled "I take it that was an order?"

"Only if you want to think of it as that."

"I'd love to." She looked back at the musketeers, remembering that they were still watching her "But… sometime when there's less of an audience."

Louis nodded "After lunch then?"

"Sure."

"Good. See you then."

Corinne walked over to where the arrow had been shot from. The person was gone, of course, but there were large boot prints in the mud. She was about to leave when something shiny caught her attention.

It was a gold pendant that had a star with a diamond in the middle of it, on it. She looked at it curiously.

"Corinne." Treville called "Are you rejoining us?"

Corinne nodded as she picked up the pendant then walked over to the musketeers.

"Alright," Treville said "Obviously, there's been a new threat to the king's life."

The others musketeers nodded, knowing the urgency of the situation.

"He'll need a guard every hour, day and night." Treville continued "Who will guard him at night?" A musketeer in the back raised his hand "Good. Now what about during the day."

All eyes turned to Corinne.

"What?" Corinne asked, looking around. Then she shook her head "Fine fine fine. I'll do it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Treville mumbled "While we're on the subject, why did you call His Highness by his name?"

Corinne shrugged "Natural reaction?"

"Natural reaction makes you say what you say the most. How often do you call the king, Louis?"

"Um…" Corinne felt the heat start creeping into her face "I think we should all get to our posts."

Treville sighed "Right. Go then. But, Corinne, you and Pierre," he pointed to another musketeer "Will rotate guarding the king so you can continue your cleaning job. Pierre will start today, then you will switch tomorrow."

Corinne nodded and then walked away, Renee, Viveca, and Aramina were right behind her.

"Close call Corinne." Renee smirked.

"Ha ha." Corinne rolled her eyes "You have to admit, it's a lot faster to say Louis than Your Highness or Majesty."

"Can you imagine if his name were like that one poor boy?" Aramina said with a laugh "You'd have to shout. TikkiTikkiTemboNoSayRemboChe rriBerriRuchiPipPerryPembo! Look out!"

"And by then, he'd be dead." Viveca added.

The four girls laughed as they made their way into the castle to do their daily cleaning.

"Good morning girls." Helene, the head maid greeted.

"Good morning, Madame." The four girls said with a slight curtsy.

As they started cleaning, Corinne suddenly remembered the pendant that was in her pocket "Hey guys." She said as she pulled it out "Look at this."

"Ooh!" Viveca ran over to her "What is that? It's so beautiful!"

"I think the person that shot the arrow earlier dropped it."

"So, he'll probably be coming back for it." Renee said "That thing isn't cheap."

Corinne nodded as she stuck it back in her pocket "We're going to have to watch our backs. There's no telling what this was to him."

"Let's get our cleaning done so we can go patrol the town." Viveca said "Maybe we'll get some clues there."

So, when they'd finished their chores, they mounted their horses and rode out to town.

Corinne glanced at the large clock in the middle of town "I have to be back in three hours."

"A date with the king?" Aramina asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No!" Corinne answered immediately "I'm just there to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Her friends just laughed as they rode down the streets.

Corinne shook her head and smiled. She never thought she could have such amazing friends. Even though they were _totally _ different, from their hair color, to their passions.

VIveca was brown haired, brown eyes, loved purple and her passion was Fashion.

Renee was dark with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, liked blue and loved music.

Aramina was red haired, greened eyed, favorite color green and adored romance.

Corinne was blond haired, blue eyed, liked pink and sword fighting was her life!

I guess the only thing they had in common was that they were musketeers, and best friends.

"Earth to Corinne." Renee said "Earth calling planet Corinne. Do you read?"

Corinne laughed "What?"

"We're going to split at the crossroad." Viveca answered "We can cover more ground that way."

Corinne nodded "Alright."

"We'll meet back here in an hour and a half." Renee said "If you get into trouble, just scream."

"No problem." Aramina smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"I haven't screamed a day in my life." Corinne said.

"Then shout."

"Okay."

So, the four girls split and headed down different roads.

Corinne asked anyone she saw if they'd seen anything strange or anyone acting suspicious. Everyone said no.

When an hour passed, she was about to turn around, but a sound caught her attention.

It sounded like someone running through the woods. She dismounted Wind Dancer, her white mare, and followed the noise.

When the footsteps got too faraway to hear, she stopped and looked around, then continued. She knew she probably shouldn't be in the woods alone. Especially with a killer on the loose. And since she had the person's pendant in her pocket. But, she kept walking. She was about to give up and turn around when she spotted an old wooden cabin partially hidden by trees.

She slowly crept towards it, making sure not to step on any twigs or dried leaves. She noticed there was smoke coming out the chimney, a sure sign that it was being inhabited.

She slid beneath a window and listened. The only sounds coming from inside was fire cracking, and light footsteps walking around.

She was about to risk a peek in the window, when a twig snapped behind her.

She spun around, her sword drawn, but then backed up in surprise.

Standing before her was a small girl that looked to be about the age of four. Her hair was blond and matted. She had on a torn grey dress, and her feet were bare. Her left thumb was stuck securely in her mouth and in her right hand she held a dirty teddy bear. All of the stuffing, except for in the head, had fallen out. She stared up at the musketeer with wide blue eyes.


	2. Kids in the woods a deadly fall

Corinne slowly put her sword away and knelt down in front of the child "Who are you? Why are you in the woods alone?"

"She's not alone." A voice said behind her.

Corinne looked back and saw a boy in his mid teens. His hair was brown and his clothes were torn too. He had on a pair of boots, but they were so worn and full of holes, that there was really no use in wearing them. He had a long stick that he was holding like a weapon.

"What do you want?" The boy demanded.

Corinne slowly stood up "Nothing." She answered "I didn't even know anyone was here."

"Then you can go."

She looked around "Are you here alone?"

"It doesn't matter." The boy said, then he looked down at the girl "Maddie. Get inside."

The little girl glanced up at Corinne, and then obeyed.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." Corinne said softly "I want to help you."

"Yeah right." The boy spat, he took a step towards her, holding his stick threateningly "I don't want to hit a girl, but if you make me… I… I will."

Just then, a young brown haired boy came running around the corner. His clothes just as torn as the others, and his feet were bare too "Peter!" he shouted, and then he stopped when he saw Corinne. His mouth fell open "Oh Peter!" he gasped "She's an angel!"

Corinne laughed "I'm not sure about that one."

"Danny, get back in side." Peter said sternly.

But the boy walked right over to the musketeer "Hi I'm Danny and I'm six years old. Who are you?"

"I'm Corinne." She smiled at him "Do you live here alone?"

"Oh no." Danny answered immediately "I live with Peter, he's fifteen. Lucille, she's twelve, and Maddie. She's four."

"What about your parents?"

"Ain't got none." Danny said "They died a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Corinne glanced up at Peter who was now leaning on his stick aggravated "What are y'all doing here?"

"Peter brought us here to live." Danny said, pointing to his older brother "We've been here for about a year. Peter hunts and stuff. Lucille does all the cooking in the fireplace." Then he smiled real big "Do you want to see the house?"

"Danny, No!" Peter said "Get inside!"

Danny's head dropped as he turned around and walked back towards the cabin door "Bye Corinne."

Peter looked at her defiantly "Now leave."

Corinne stepped away "Okay. I'm leaving." Then she turned and walked away. She glanced back to see Peter still watching her leave. She saw Danny and Maddie in the cabin window with another girl standing behind them.

"Wait!" Peter called, stopping her progress.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone we're here."

Corinne nodded "Alright."

"Not even your very best friends that you trust more than anything else."

Corinne sighed "Alright Peter." Then she left.

It took longer than she remembered to get out of the woods. When she finally emerged, Wind Dancer was waiting for her.

"Well, girl." She said as she rubbed the horse's nose "That was the strangest thing that's ever happened." She mounted up and turned the horse back towards town "Come on. My friends are probably worried." She looked up at the town clock and gasped "Probably? They are! I've been gone for three hours!" she sent Wind Dancer off at a full run towards the center of town. When she arrived, Renee had just finished saying where they would look for her first.

"Sorry." Corinne said "I got distracted."

"By what?" Viveca asked.

Corinne opened her mouth, then clamped it shut again, remembering her promise to Peter "I just lost track of time. That's all."

"Well, let's get back to the palace." Renee said "I'll bet his Royal Highness is wondering where his date is."

"It's not a date!"

"Not with you looking like that!" Viveca added "Your hair is covered in twigs and leaves."

Corinne sighed as she started pulling the brush out of her hair. Viveca pulled her horse up next to Corinne's and took over. By time they reached the castle, Viveca had Corinne's hair brushed out and put back up in a bun.

"Thanks Vivi." Corinne said as she turned her horse to head to where Louis' balloon was waiting "See you guys later!"

Louis smiled when she rode up "Distracted?"

"Yes. Sorry." She said as she slid off Wind Dancer's back.

"Well, you're here now."

She climbed up into the basket, and Louis released the balloon from the ground.

As it climbed higher into the sky, Corinne looked down at the ground and watched as the building became smaller and smaller "Did you ever figure out how to land this thing?"

"So far… no." Louis answered "But, there's always another try."

They had been flying for a while, Corinne's mind lost in thought.

"You're awfully quiet." Louis commented, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not very good company today."

"You're fine." He smiled at her, than continued messing with random ropes. After a while, he went and stood beside her, looking around at the city below them "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded "I never get tired of seeing it." She looked towards the west woods. You couldn't see the cabin from the sky and the smoke was hidden by the fog that hung in the trees.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled "Yes. Why?"

"You seem, I don't know, lost in thought."

"I am." She looked back down "I wonder who that was that tried to kill you earlier."

Louis shrugged "I don't know. I'm just glad you saw him."

Corinne reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden pendant "He dropped this, I think."

Louis took it and studied it "I've seen something like this before." He said "I just don't know where." He handed it back to her "I don't know what it means either."

"What it means?" She looked at the gold star with the diamond "I thought it was just a design on it."

"No." Louis shook his head "It's a symbol that connects him to his group. Which means, he's trapped out until he gets this back." He went back to the center of the balloon and resumed messing with ropes and things.

Corinne stared at the medallion in her hand, and then a thought hit her "Louis."

"Yes?"

"He probably saw me pick this up." She stuck the pendant back into her pocket "He's probably been watching me to try figure out how to get it back."

Louis nodded "And…"

"He probably knows I'm up here with you." She glanced back down at the ground "His two targets are in a balloon, thousands of feet above the ground."

Louis stared at her and then her point hit him "You mean he might…"

Just then, the basket jolted as an arrow went searing through balloon, causing it to deflate rapidly.

Louis, who had been in the middle of the basket, fell to the floor. But Corinne, unable to keep her balance went flailing over the edge.

"Corinne!" Louis shouted, but he couldn't do anything as the out of control balloon started descending, being pushed by the wind.

Corinne fell through the air at lightning speed. Then she hit the trees. She managed to grab a branch and hang on.

She took a deep breath as she dangled there, still a good fifty feet above the ground.

She started to pull herself up, but a cracking sound caused her to stop. Then, the branch she was hanging from snapped and she plummeted down. Her head hit the ground with a Crack! And everything grew black.


	3. No more balloon rides

Corinne opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out what had happened and where she was.

She was staring at a wooden ceiling that you could see the sky through. She tried to sit up, but her spinning head made her lay back down.

"She's awake!" A small voice said. Then, the face of little Danny appeared above her "Hi Corinne. Are you okay?"

She squinted at the boy "I don't know… how did I get here?"

"Peter brought you." A girl standing by the fireplace said "After Danny convinced him to of course."

Corinne guessed that she must be Lucille. She had auburn hair, and her clothes were just as torn and dusty as everyone else's.

Danny smiled at her "You look better. You've been asleep forever."

"Why were you laying on the ground?" Peter asked "You weren't shot."

"I fell." Corinne answered, then she gasped and sat straight up "Louis!" she placed a hand on her forehead, willing the spinning to stop.

"Louis?" Lucille asked "As in, King Louis?"

Corinne nodded "Yeah. We were in his hot air balloon. Then someone shot a hole through it."

"Is that what that big purple thing was?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Corinne stood to her feet "And the king was in it when I fell out. He might be hurt!"

Peter glanced at her "I don't think you're in any condition to go look for him."

"I have to." Corinne said "I'm his body guard." When all the kids looked at her, she continued "I'm a musketeer."

Lucille's mouth dropped open "You're one of the famous female musketeers?"

"I don't know about famous." Corinne answered "But it is my job to protect the king. I have to go find him."

Peter shook his head "I'll go find him. You lay back down. There's no telling what damage got done to your head."

Corinne sat down. She didn't feel like she could stand anymore anyways.

Peter left the cabin.

Corinne looked over at Maddie, who was sitting in a corner "Does she speak?"

Lucille shook her head "No. She hasn't since our parents died." She messed with something that was cooking in the fire "They don't eat rabbit where you're from, do they?"

"In the city? No." Corinne answered "But when I was growing up, we ate it all the time."

Danny cocked his head "Where did you grow up?"

"Way out in the country of Gascony." Corinne said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"You know, Corinne," Lucille said "You're not so bad."

Corinne smiled "Thank you."

A few hours later, Peter came back into the cabin "The king is fine. His flying contraption landing in the castle courtyard. Now, everyone's saddling up to look for you."

Corinne stood up "I need to go. My friends are worried sick. Besides, it wouldn't do for them to find me here."

Peter glanced at her, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Bye kids." Corinne said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Corinne!" Danny called "Come back soon!"

"I will." She winked at him "I promise." Then she ran towards the town. She didn't stop running until she was in the castle yard.

"Corinne!" Aramina squealed "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." Corinne laughed as her friends hugged her.

"The king told us you fell out of the balloon." Viveca said "You fell a long ways!"

Corinne rubbed the back of her head "Trust me. I know."

Then her attention was drawn to a person running down the castle steps.

She pulled away from her friends and went to meet him.

"I can't believe you survived that fall!" He exclaimed.

"Did you really think a little fall could stop me?" She teased.

"Little fall?" he crossed his arms "Do you have any idea how high in the air we were?"

Corinne held up a hand in surrender "Yes Louis, I know. I fell through that distance. Trust me. We were high."

He shook his head "At least you're safe."

Corinne looked over to where the balloon was laying and sighed "Well, I guess that's the end of the rides for a while."

"Yeah." Louis nodded "I was thinking the end for good."

"What!?" Corinne placed her hands on her hips "You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because, that isn't the first time someone's almost died on that thing!"

"Louis!"

Treville cleared his throat "Um… Corinne. Are you arguing with the king?"

"Yes!" Corinne crossed her arms "Louis, you can't quite flying! It's your dream remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But we've both almost died on that thing." Louis sighed "Why keep risking it?"

"Because it's fun!" Corinne let her arms drop "Life would be boring without risks."

Louis shrugged "I've made up my mind."

"Louis! And people think I'm stubborn!" with that she turned around and stomped away.

Treville shook his head "She just proved it."


	4. Bored to Death

**Corinne stormed into **the castle, slamming the door behind her "What is his problem!?"

"I don't know," Renee said, walking in behind her "Maybe because someone shot you out of the sky!"

"Just think of it!" Aramina said dramatically "His dream is to fly! But he gives up his dream to protect his true love." She sighed "So romantic."

"Aramina!" Corinne spun around to face the red head "I am not his true love!"

"You'd say nothing if you saw him when he came running for help." Viveca said "He was so worried, it was cute."

Corinne shook her head "But still!" She could feel her anger quickly diminishing.

"He was just worried." Aramina said softly "He was scared that he would never see you alive again."

Corinne crossed her arms, trying to keep her ire up. But the one person that could make her feel guilty was Aramina. And she was good at it too.

"He was just responding out of fear." Aramina said, her hands folded in front of her "I think we'd all do the same." The she sent Corinne that 'you know I'm right' look.

Corinne stared at her, determined not to break beneath the stare.

"Ah!" she threw her hands in the air, turned around and stomped back out of the castle.

Aramina smiled "Told you I could do it."

VIveca and Renee laughed "You are good."

**Corinne found Louis **standing beside his balloon.

"Louis?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She said letting out a big huff of air "It's your contraption, you choose if it ever goes up again or not."

Louis turned to look at her "I'm glad you feel that way. Because I have no intentions of sending it up again."

Corinne's mouth fell open "What!?"

Louis chuckled "I thought you said it was my choice."

"Well, it was till you made the wrong one!"

Louis stared at the totally determined look on her face and then burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried to stop, he couldn't. He turned his back on Corinne, hoping to calm himself down.

"What is so funny?" Corinne demanded.

Louis shook his head "Corinne." He said as he turned to face her again "Do you want to know how many people have actually told me what to do?"

"My guess, none." Corinne crossed her arms "You're the king. They can't!"

"And yet you do."

Corinne stared at him, and then she started laughing "Sorry."

He shrugged "I don't mind you telling me what to do." He smiled as he watched the heat creep up her face "But here's where I have something to tell you. I might consider flying again after that maniac is caught. But until then, I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. Okay?"

Corinne sighed "Alright." Then she smiled "I have to get back to my chores."

Louis nodded "Have fun."

When she returned to the castle, her three friends were waiting with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Viveca asked.

Corinne shrugged "He said he might take the balloon back up when we catch the maniac."

"That's it?" Renee asked.

Corinne nodded "What did you expect?"

"A little more romance." Aramina answered, slightly pouting "He didn't declare his undying love?"

"No, Aramina. He didn't." Corinne picked up a broom "We have work to do."

**The next morning, **it was Corinne's turn to guard the king all day. They both found themselves dwindling their thumbs waiting for time to pass.

They were sitting in the library, Louis on one side of a desk, Corinne on the other, when she couldn't take the silence anymore "Can you ride?"

"Ride a what?" He asked, his chin laying on his left hand.

"A horse."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, I am so bored!" her head hit the desk "Even on the farm I had plenty to do!"

"Corinne!" Treville called "Come out to the yard immediately!"

"Thank goodness!" she jumped up "Don't leave this room!"

Louis nodded "I know."

Corinne ran out to the yard "Yes sir?"

Treville held a note out to her "This just flew through my office window."

Corinne's eyebrows raised as she read it. It said:

_Tell the girl that has my pendant to put it on the Large Oak tree by the western woods._

_If she does not, I will take matters into my own hands._

"If he thinks he's getting this thing back before I figure out what it is, he's got another thing coming." Corinne said as she folded the letter "He can forget it!"

"Corinne," Treville said "I think we need to find a way to protect that medallion along with you. So …"

"Whoa! Hold on just a second." Corinne held up her hands "Please don't tell me you're planning on posting guards around me morning, noon and night."

"Well, that was the idea."

"No way." Corinne shook her head "I suffer from extreme claustrophobia."

"Corinne."

"You know, no closed in spaces."

"Corinne."

"So… I'm fine." She flashed him a smile.

Treville groaned "You are the most stubborn girl I've ever met in my life!"

"Captain, I'm a musketeer. I can take care of myself."

Treville stared at her "Fine. Just watch your back."

"Yes, Captain." Corinne nodded, then returned to the library, where Louis had a chessboard set up.

"Well, it's strategy." He said teasingly.

Corinne shrugged and sat down "Well Your Highness, let's see how your war strategies are."

**When the four** girls went to their apartment that night, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee told Corinne about their time patrolling the town.

"We chased that crazy thief from one end of Paris to the other!" Viveca exclaimed "He was crazy!"

"But we finally caught him." Renee added "But yeah, he was pretty insane."

"Oi." Corinne sat down on her bed and kicked off her pink boots "I wish I had been with y'all. I sat in the library all afternoon playing chess with the king."

"Fun." Renee snorted.

"Tell me about it." Corinne shook her head "Tomorrow I'm going out to town for a while."

"Do you want us to come?" Aramina asked.

Corinne shook her head "No. I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay."

Her three friends looked at her curiously, but she didn't say another word.

So, when she got up the next morning, she headed straight to town, promising to help with the castle chores as soon as she returned.

"It's weird that she didn't want us to go with her." Viveca commented.

Aramina shrugged "Every girl needs some alone time."

The others shrugged, then they got to work.


	5. The West Woods

Corinne bought four quilts, four pillows, and a basket of food before she headed to the woods. When she neared the cabin, she saw Danny picking up sticks.

"Hey Danny." She called.

Danny looked up at her and smiled "Hi. You came back!"

She laughed as she dismounted "Of course I came back. I promised I would." She pulled the blankets and pillows from the back of her saddle "Can I come in?"

Danny nodded "Of course you can." Then he led the way inside "Corinne's back!"

Peter looked up from where he was sharpening a knife "Why are you here?"

"Because Danny asked me to come and I said I would." Corinne answered, tossing a pillow at him.

Peter caught the pillow and stared at it "You brought this?"

"Where did you think it came from, the trees?" Corinne laughed as she sat the rest of her load down. She held up the basket of food "And I thought you just might be hungry."

Danny jumped up and down clapping his hands "Look! Food!"

Lucille smiled at Corinne "Thanks."

"No problem." Corinne reached into her basket and pulled out a bread roll before handing the basket to Danny. She walked over to where Maddie was sitting and handed it to her.

Maddie smiled. Well, the best she could around her thumb. Then she took the roll, removed her thumb from her mouth and started eating it.

Corinne looked around the small cabin and shivered as a draft swept through the walls. "Winter's coming." She said as she rubbed her arms "We need to find a way to fix those cracks so you don't all get sick."

Peter looked up at the ceiling "Yeah. It does get pretty wet in here when it rains."

Corinne watched as Danny devoured most of the food in the basket "Peter. What happened to your parents?"

"The scarlet fever got them two years ago." Peter answered "We were placed with a family, but they weren't like our parents. So we ran away."

"Were they nice to you?"

"Yeah." The boy shrugged "But you can't replace family."

"No, you can't." Corinne agreed "But you can't block everyone else out either."

Lucille looked over from her position by the fire "They were really nice. But Peter didn't like them."

Corinne walked over to Lucille and sat down in front of her "Can you read?"

"Yes." Lucille answered "I used to read every spare chance I got, but then we came here. We had to use my last book to start a fire last winter."

Corinne patted her arm "Tell you what. When I come back the day after tomorrow, I'll bring you a book."

"Really?"

"Really." Corinne stood back up and looked around "We definitely have to find a way to fix this place." She looked over at Peter "Come on. Let's go get some wood and we'll see about fixing this place up a bit."

Peter smiled and nodded "Okay."

When Corinne returned to the castle a few hours later, her friends were working on the great hall.

"How was your trip?" Aramina asked.

"Trip?" Corinne looked at her friends confused. Surely they didn't know what she was doing.

"Yes." Aramina nodded "We understand. You need some alone time once in a while."

"Oh." Corinne smiled a bit guilty "Yeah. Thanks."

Over the next few weeks, Corinne disappeared every other day, then reappeared to help with the chores. It seemed like every chance she got, she was gone.

The castle was also under close surveillance. Being watched by someone who was bound and determined to get his medallion back.

"**She is up** to something besides alone time." Renee said as they watched Corinne ride out of the gate.

Viveca nodded "I'll say. You know, when we were patrolling yesterday, one of the store owners told me that Corinne was buying all sorts of stuff. Like blankets and food. Even an ax."

"And ax?" The other two repeated.

Viveca nodded again "I wonder why she won't tell us."

"I don't know." Renee said "But she's starting to push my button the wrong way."

"**So, then he **grabbed my sword and halfway spun me around." Corinne said as she brushed out Maddie's hair "Then we knocked Philippe's sword out of his hand together."

"Wow." Danny said from where he was laying on the floor "Sounds awesome!"

Corinne chuckled "It is pretty fun. So that was the first mission I did, before I became a musketeer."

"You've done more than that?" Peter asked, slightly shocked.

Corinne nodded "Yes. The adventures never stop."

"Is king Louis handsome?" Lucille asked.

"Oh yes." Corinne answered, a bit quicker than she meant to "He's handsome alright. And sweet and charming."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him. I work for him."

"No." Lucille shook her head vigorously "_Really _like him. Like… in love with him."

Corinne stared at her for a few seconds, then laughed softly "I'm not sure." She finished brushing out Maddie's hair and patted the child on the head.

Maddie smiled, then went and sat back in her corner.

**When Corinne returned** to the palace, Renee faced her "Corinne, where have you been going and what have you been doing?"

Corinne looked at her shocked "Nowhere and nothing." She answered.

"Then why are you gone so much?" Viveca asked "And why won't you tell us where you're going?"

Corinne looked down at her feet. She couldn't break her promise to the kids. But how could she keep her best friends in the dark. She looked back at her friends "Please. Just trust me and don't ask for an explanation, because I can't give one."

Her three friends looked at each other.

"Fine." Renee finally said.

Corinne sighed with relief "Thank you."

However, things got more difficult the next morning…

Corinne was walking with Louis around the palace when Treville came up to them.

"We think we may have figured out where the criminal is staying." He said.

"Where?" Louis asked.

"The west woods."

Corinne gasped. That's where the children were!

"Thank you." Louis said.

Treville bowed and then walked away.

Corinne's mind was racing. Those four children were in the same woods as a killer!

"Corinne?" Louis said slowly "Are you okay?"

Corinne looked up at him "Um…"

Renee, Viveca and Aramina walked by just then.

"Hey!" Corinne called to them "Are y'all busy?"

"Not right now." Renee answered.

"Good." Corinne took off running "Guard him!"

The three musketeers stared open mouthed as Corinne ran out the door.

"Oh no she did not!" Renee exclaimed "She just shirked her duty!"

"I didn't think she was like that." Viveca said quietly.

"She isn't." Louis stated "There's something else that she feels committed too. Something that needs her more than I do right now."

He looked at the three musketeer girls "But what. I have no idea."


	6. The Secret Moutain Entrance

**Corinne rode Wind Dancer **through the woods as fast as the horse could go.

When she finally pulled up to the cabin, she jumped off Wind Dancer's back and ran inside.

"Peter." She said as soon as she saw him "Listen to me. You have to get out of here. There is a serious killer on the loose. And they've traced him here."

"We're not leaving!" Peter said defiantly.

"Peter! Now is not the time to be stubborn!" She motioned to his three siblings "You need to keep them safe!"

"Then I'll do it here." Peter crossed his arms "You can't make us leave."

Corinne sighed "Fine." She pulled her sword out of its hiding place "Here, take my sword, and whatever you do, don't hesitate to use it."

Peter nodded "We'll be fine. You'll see."

Corinne huffed "We can only hope." Then she left.

Peter looked at the sword in his hand "I'm going to keep us here and safe."

The door swung open with a bang and a man with an evil sneer walked through the door "Really? Too bad your musketeer friend just left. She actually could have protected you."

Peter held up the sword "Well… I can defend my family!"

The man just laughed "We'll see about that squirt." He motioned for some of his men outside to come in "Get the kids. That musketeer had my amulet, and I'm going to get it back."

"You'll never get Corinne!" Peter snapped as a man grabbed his arms.

"Well, that would be possible." The leader sneered "But she has something called a heart. And that one little thing won't let her allow a child to be hurt."

"Who are you?" Lucille asked.

"I am Javier D'Scavior. And you are my bait."

**Corinne and her **friends were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the ballroom floor.

Corinne's mind was still faraway. She couldn't stop thinking about the kids. She kept wondering if she'd done the right thing by leaving them. But what else could she do? She couldn't tell her friends about them, and her friends would get worried if she was gone for too long. All in all… she was stuck.

"Hey, Corinne." Viveca said "Do you know Mrs. Patterson?"

"Yeah." Corinne nodded, still scrubbing the floor "She's that lady that's always so bubbly, right?"

"Yeah." Aramina sat her scrub brush down "We ran into her the other day, and she was sad."

Viveca decided to give her hands a break too "When we asked her what was wrong, she said she was worried."

'Really? Why?" Corinne asked, sitting up straight.

"She'd taken in four kids." Renee answered "But they ran away about a year ago. She hasn't seen them since."

"Is that so?" Corinne's mind immediately went to the four stowaways in the woods "Did she say their names?"

"Yeah. Peter, Lucille, Danny and Maddie."

"Can you imagine running away from the Pettersons?" Aramina said "They are so nice!"

Corinne continued scrubbing, not answering the question.

Renee glanced over at her two friends, then back at the mute blond "You know something, don't you?"

Corinne just continued scrubbing "Who's to know."

"Um… does anyone happen to know a kid?" Viveca asked suddenly.

"Why?" Corinne asked.

Viveca pointed towards the ballroom doorway.

Corinne turned around and gasped "Maddie! What are you doing here?" she ran to the four year old "Where's the others?"

Maddie just grabbed her hand and pulled on it, whimpering slightly.

"Oh no." Corinne groaned as the child's unspoken message got to her "No!" she reached down, scooped up the four year old and ran towards the door at top speed.

"Corinne!" Viveca called "Wait!"

"Come on." Renee said "She may need help."

The other two nodded, and then they sprinted after their friend.

Corinne passed Louis in on the way out, but didn't stop to say anything. She just ran straight out the door.

When the other three musketeers ran past him, he called after them "What's going on?"

"We have no idea." Viveca stopped to explain "But Corinne's heading somewhere and we're following." And with that, they were gone.

**Corinne sat Maddie **up on Wind Dancer's bare back, the jumped up behind her.

"Hang on Maddie." She said as she grabbed the horse's reins "This girl can fly." She slapped the reins and Wind Dancer leapt forward, taking off at full speed.

Maddie wrapped her small arms around Corinne's waist and held on. Corinne had one hand holding the reins and one wrapped around the four year old as they raced towards the woods.

She had a feeling that the person had taken the kids as bait to get the medallion back. What she was going to do about it, she had no idea.

"I should have put it on the tree like he asked." She whispered into the wind "None of this would have happened!"

"Corinne!" Renee called from behind her "Wait up!"

Corinne pulled her horse to a stop "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you think?" Renee answered "It's all for one and one for all, remember?"

"If all the troubles on one, we all go after the trouble." Viveca added.

Corinne smiled. She couldn't believe the amount of relief she felt. Just knowing she had her friends as backup made her feel like she could face an army.

"It's going to be dangerous." She said.

"Duh." Renee rolled her eyes "It's what we live for. Now let's move!"

Corinne laughed as she got Wind Dancer running again. She looked down at Maddie "It's okay. We'll have your siblings back soon."

When they reached the cabin, they immediately spotted boot skid marks.

Corinne pointed the way they were going "Come on. And watch out. There could be an ambush."

The others nodded as they rode their horses through the brush and brambles.

"Corinne." Viveca suddenly said "Is that your sword?"

"Yep." Corinne rode over to where the sword was laying. She quickly slid off her horse's back, grabbed the sword, and then jumped back up "Come on."

They continued to follow the tracks until they came to a dead stop up against the foot of a mountain.

"What on earth?" Renee breathed "How did they just stop?"

"Good question." Corinne looked around. Searching for the source of the disappearing tracks.

"Seriously!" Viveca huffed "Rock walls don't just slide!"

Corinne gasped "Vivi! You're a genus!"

"Yeah yeah." Viveca waved her off "How?"

"The stone walls in the palace slide." Corinne answered, jumping off Wind Dancer's back, then pulling Maddie down "Who's to say there isn't a secret passageway in the mountain?" She sat Maddie down on the ground, then started looking for a lever or something.

After fifteen minutes of searching, they came up with nothing.

"Well," Corinne said, sitting down "There went that theory."

"Corinne," Aramina said "What's that by your elbow?"

"Huh?" The blond looked down to see a circle engraved in the rock. Inside the circle was a star with a diamond in the middle. "That looks just like the pendant!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the gold medallion "Well, here goes nothin'." She placed the gold trinket into the circle and felt it slip into place. Then, before any of them had a chance to react, the stone wall started sliding up.

Corinne jumped to her feet as she and her friends stared at the enormous opening.

"Wow." Viveca finally said "That is one big hole in the wall."

"Well, let's go." Corinne said "Maddie. You stay out here."

The little girl nodded and crawled inside a nearby bush.

The girls advanced slowly into the tunnel, their weapons ready. The occasional lantern on the wall was the only source of light.

"Okay," Viveca whispered "I'm feeling incredibly creeped out right now."

"Sh." Corinne pointed to a bright light was coming from an opening not far away.

The four girls listened for a few moments. They only heard a couple guys talking on the far side of the room.

Corinne looked back at her comrades and shrugged "Should we?" she mouthed.

The others nodded. Corinne held her sword ready and slowly stepping into the room. Not five seconds after her foot touched the floor, she was grabbed and her hands were tied behind her. The same happened to her friends.

"Just so you know." Javier said with a smirk "We've been expecting you."

Corinne spotted Peter, Lucille, and Danny tied up over by a wall.

"Corinne!" Danny cried "Help!"

Corinne sighed "I can't Danny."

Javier laughed "Now, there's a good little girl. Where's my medallion?"

"Still outside the opening." Corinne answered "I didn't know if the opening would stay open or not, so I left it."

Javier told one of his men to go get it "And I thought you would be hard to deal with."

If he only knew the temper that was flaring beneath Corinne's calm facade, he probably would have run in fear. But she was keeping it subdues, for the sake of the kids.

The man returned a few moments later "It wasn't there boss."

Corinne and Javier both looked at the man in shock.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Javier demanded, then he looked down at Corinne. But the look on her face told him she had no idea where it had gone "Well find it!" he leaned down till his face was even with Corinne's "And you had better hope for the sake of the kids, and your own, that they find it."

Corinne didn't cringe beneath the stare of the man before her. She was too mad to, but she kept that all hidden.

"And I know something else." Javier continued, not realizing how close he was coming to making the blond loose her temper "I'm thinking the king will be here soon."

"The musketeers might, but the king won't." Corinne growled.

The man before her laughed "I planned very carefully. I get the kids, you come. I get you, the king comes. Don't worry, I know all about your little relationship."

Corinne's knees flew up, hitting the man in the jaw, then she kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor "If you hurt the king, what you just felt will be nothing."

Javier slowly stood to his feet "So you do have a temper." He groaned "Well, you will pay for that."

Then, with the help of two of him men, he walked away.

"Way to go Corinne." Renee said, halfway smiling.

Corinne chuckled, then something caught her attention. A small blond head peaked around the corner, around her neck was the medallion. Then the head disappeared.

"_Maddie. What are you doing?"_


	7. Finding LouisMaddie Speaks

**Maddie ran over **to Wind Dancer and tugged on the reins that were hanging near the ground.

The horse immediately knelt down as close to the ground as she could get.

Using her mane as support, Maddie pulled herself up onto the horse's back.

Wind Dancer slowly stood up, being careful not to knock the small girl off.

Maddie kicked the horse's side, so she started forward, slowly picking up speed as she raced back towards the palace.

She pulled Wind Dancer to a stop outside the palace gates. She snuck past the guards by crawling through the bushes. The never suspected that a four year old was crawling right past them.

When she finally made it into the castle without being spotted, she walked through the halls, looking in every room for one person. Louis.

She finally found him in his office, drawing up plans to improve the balloon.

Louis looked up shocked when she stepped into the room "Hello. Who are you?"

The girl just walked over to him and tugged on his hand.

'Wait a minute." Louis said "Corinne had you in her arms when she ran out earlier."

Maddie dropped his hand and looked up at him "Co…wenn's in twuble." She said slowly.

"Corinne's in trouble?" Louis repeated, getting a nod from the child "Where is she?"

"Woods."

"Treville!" Louis shouted, picking Maddie up.

"Yes?" Treville answered, running into the room, then stepping back when he saw the child.

"Corinne and her friends are in trouble." Louis said, ignoring the curious look "We need to head out right now."

"Yes sir… we?"

"Yes. I'm coming."

"But Your Highness!" Treville gasped "You can't!"

Louis held up a hand to silence him "I'm coming."

Treville finally nodded "Yes Sire."

Louis mounted his horse with Maddie in front of him. He looked over at Wind Dancer "Well girl. Take us to Corinne."

The white horse reared up, then took off running. Louis, Maddie and fifteen musketeers right behind her.

When they came to the rock front, they stopped.

"It's a dead end." Louis said quietly.

"Men! Search for a cave!" Treville ordered, and the men split up, leaving Louis staring at the mountain side.

"Put me down." Maddie demanded.

Louis obliged and dismounted, setting the four year old on the ground. Maddie walked over to the rock wall and pulled the pendant from around her neck.

Louis watched amazed as she stuck it into its cubby and the mountain slid open.

"You're a genius!" Louis praised the girl and, then he ran through the opening, not once thinking about calling the musketeers.

When Louis reached the end of the tunnel he stopped and peeked into the room.

Corinne and her friends were tied up, sitting again a wall. Beside them were three kids that were obviously related to the child that had come to get him.

He looked down to see Maddie standing beside him.

Maddie looked up at him and did the quiet sign, then looked back in the room.

As Louis continued to look around the room, he didn't spot any of the men. _"Maybe they're out." _He thought hopefully. He told Maddie to stay put, then proceeded into the room.

When Corinne saw him, her face paled "Louis!" she shouted "Look out!"

Louis spun around to see a man running towards him with a sword drawn. When the guy was close enough, Louis ducked to keep from getting hit, then grabbed the man's wrists and hurled him across the room.

Corinne and the other musketeer's mouths dropped open in shock. This was one side of the king they had never seen.

"Wait." Javier said, an evil smirk on his face as everyone stopped moving. Louis' attention was immediately drawn to a weapon the man had in his hand. A bow and arrow "I think his highness will change his mind about fighting with us."

"In your dreams!" Louis snapped.

Javier laughed "Thing is, I know your weak spot."

Then, Louis watched in horror as Javier raised his weapon and pointed it straight at Corinne, who couldn't exactly move out of the way. She had been sat between Viveca and Aramina, so, moving to either side was not an option, and going down wouldn't be easy.

Javier laughed as he pulled the arrow back "Bye bye Corinne."

"No!" A small voice screamed.

Everyone looked over in shock to see Maddie running into the room as fast as she could, a look of pure determination on her face "Leave her alone!"

With that, the four year old made a flying leap and tackled Javier around his knees.

Javier released the arrow as he fell towards the ground. But his aim had been thrown off. The arrow flew towards Renee, who smiled. She was used to these things.

She leaned out of the way and held her hands up. The arrow sliced straight through her ropes, not even touching her skin, and she was free!

She pulled the arrow from where it had stuck in the wall and started cutting through the ropes on her feet.

Javier knocked Maddie off of him and stood to his feet "You're going to pay for that little girl!"

Louis spotted Corinne's sword lying on the ground near the entrance, where Corinne had dropped it when she was grabbed.

He picked up the sword, ran and grabbed Maddie, then stood waiting for the man to move.

Javier just laughed "Seriously? I have to fight with the king? Oh come on? Where's the competition?" he pulled out his sword and advanced towards Louis.

Corinne watched them worried. Louis had never held a sword in his life!

Javier continued to walk towards the king, who hadn't moved from his spot.

Renee, forgetting that she was supposed to be cutting people loose, was staring at the dual. None of them could seem to move as the trained swords man approached the king.

Javier lunged at him, but Louis blocked the blow by barely moving. The criminal tried again, but just as before, the blow was blocked by barely flicking his wrist.

"Okay." Corinne said slowly "I'm starting to rethink what I had been thinking."

"Yeah." Renee agreed. Then she remembered what she had been doing, and continued cutting Aramina free.

As the match in the middle of the room went on, Louis turned out to be an expert swords man. Javier couldn't get past him.

Then, just as Renee cut Corinne loose, Louis obtained the other man's sword.

"So much for no competition. Eh, Javier?" Louis said as Corinne stepped up beside him.

He handed Corinne her sword, winking at her in the process.

Javier stepped back "Men! Get them!"

"How many men are we talking about?" Louis asked as he Corinne stood back to back.

"At least six." Corinne answered.

Javier laughed "Have you ever heard of a burglar colony, Corinne?"

The blond glanced over at him, her face registering a bit of worry and pure anger.

"Bring it on." Corinne snapped.

Renee had gotten the other two musketeers free and were now cutting the kids loose.

"Listen to me." Renee said as she finished cutting Peter free "Go get on one of the horses and ride back to the palace. Bring as many of the musketeers as you can. There's nothing to protect in the palace anyways."

Peter nodded "I will." Then he ran at full speed out the door.

Danny and Lucille were instructed to take Maddie and get out. They obeyed.

Javier raised a hand in the air "Men! Attack!"

Men came pouring out through little opening and doorways like ants.

"Are you kidding me!?" Renee exclaimed.

Corinne glanced back at Louis "Can you handle it?"

"If you can." Louis responded.

"Good."


	8. What will i do with out him?

Then the fight was on. But it seemed no matter how many men they took down, more showed up.

"Oh by the way." Corinne said as she kicked a guy away from her "How come I'm just now discovering that you can handle a sword?"

Louis glanced back at her before returning his attention to two men that he was fighting with "Because, I never needed to. And I hardly ever have a sword on me."

Corinne shook her head "Your Highness, you never cease to amaze me."

Louis chuckled, sending the two guys flying "I could say the same about you." He handed her a second sword "Having fun?"

Corinne rolled her eyes and looked over to see how her friends were doing.

Viveca was tossing swords left and right, then tripping the person that had them.

One man charged her, dodging the flying ribbons. Then he swung his sword at her full force. Viveca leapt back, but not before the hem of her skirt was sliced.

"Seriously!" she cried "Once. Just once I'd like to do a mission when my skirt doesn't get sliced! In the same spot!" then she flew into a mad rampage, her ribbons flying so fast you could hardly see them.

Renee and Aramina were defeating their fair share too.

"Hey, Corinne." Louis said smiling "Only four left."

Corinne looked around. All the other men were lying on the ground unconscious.

Only Javier, and three of his men were left. Renee, Aramina, and Viveca claimed their matches.

Corinne looked over at Louis and smiled. Then they both ran towards Javier.

"Now wait a moment!" Javier called, walking backwards swiftly "Don't be hasty!"

Corinne held her sword towards him "We'll see about that. Cooperate and we might spare you."

"I'll cooperate! I promise." Javier said, nodding vigorously.

Corinne eyed him suspiciously "I don't trust you."

Javier's face turned into an evil grin "Good choice."

His foot flew out and kicked Louis in stomach, who doubled over in pain.

Corinne gasped, then she looked back up at Javier. This time, her tamper flared and she didn't try to hide it.

Javier backed up in real horror when he saw the look on her face. The glare was enough to make the sun melt.

"You're going to pay for that!" She dropped one of her sword and her, now free, fist flew out and connected with the his jaw. The man stepped back dazed, then fell to the floor.

Corinne let out a huff of air "That was too easy."

She looked back at her comrades, they all had their competitors down on the ground.

Then she turned her attention to Louis who was still sitting on the ground?

"Are you alright?" she asked as she dropped to her knees beside him.

Louis nodded "Yeah. That just hurt."

Corinne chuckled as she helped the king to his feet "I'd say it was a job well done."

Louis smiled at her "So would I."

Aramina, Viveca and Renee watched silently as Louis and Corinne stared at each other.

Aramina crossed her fingers.

But, Louis and Corinne had taken one step towards each other, and Treville came bursting into the room.

"Your Highness!"

The couple looked over at the captain, both of their faces slightly annoyed.

"Well, Treville." Louis said, releasing Corinne's hand that he hadn't noticed he had still been holding "I'd say it's about time you showed up."

Treville looked around at all the men laying on the ground "We… Um…"

"You really should work on your timing." Corinne said.

Renee crossed her arms "And wait two minutes before breaking up a perfect moment!"

Treville looked at the musketeers and king confused. Then shook his head "We should head back."

Corinne nodded, than she and the others left the cave.

Peter rode up just then with the rest of the musketeers.

They all grabbed a criminal and rode back towards the palace. The ones that were left were drapped over the back of Viveca, Aramina, and Renee's horses.

Corinne put Maddie and Lucille on Wind Dancer's back, and Louis put Danny and Peter on his horse's back.

So, Corinne and Louis and the other three musketeers were walking back towards Paris.

Renee looked back at the two behind them and chuckled "If only Corinne wasn't so stubborn."

Aramina glanced back and sighed "Do you think they even notice they're holding hands?"

"No." the other two answered in unison.

Viveca glanced over at Aramina and noticed her staring at something "What's up Aramina?"

The red head suddenly gasped "Corinne! Behind you!"

Corinne spun around, only to see an arrow flying through the air straight towards her.

Before she even had a chance to react, she felt herself being shoved to the side. She hit the ground and looked up in horror to see Louis stagger to the side, the arrow caught in his left shoulder.

Renee took off her necklace and sent one of its gems flying through the air. The sound of a man groaning let her know she hit her mark.

Corinne ran over to Louis "Louis?" she pulled the arrow out of his shoulder "Come on. Talk to me."

Louis just groaned, gripping his shoulder.

Renee tied up the shooter. Then she went and helped Corinne get the king off the ground.

"Aramina." Corinne called "Got get Treville!"

Aramina nodded and took off running as fast as she could.

Viveca stood by, feeling a bit helpless.

Renee was helping Corinne walk the king towards the town when a small sob reached her ears.

She looked over at Corinne "Are you okay?"

Corinne looked up at her friend "He took that arrow for me."

Renee nodded "But that doesn't make it your fault."

Corinne sighed "Renee, the longer we're out here, the bigger the chance is that it'll get infected. Then he could…" She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"We're going to get him help in time." Renee said, eyeing the red stream that was starting to stain the king's clothes "I hope."

Corinne looked at the wound "He's losing too much blood Renee!"

The dark girl looked up at her blond friend. Corinne had never been one to panic, but she was real close to it now.

Viveca looked down at the cut hem of her skirt, then with a shrug, she yanked to torn piece of purple fabric off "Here." She said, handing it to Renee "This will help."

Renee nodded and pushed the fabric up to the wound and watched as it quickly became stained.

Corinne felt like her heart was restricting as she watched, and felt, the king writhing in pain. But he didn't say anything.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was partially blaming herself for what had happened. He hated seeing her like this, but what could he do. It was all he _could_ do to keep from crying out from the pain.

"Aramina should be at the castle by now." Viveca said, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Renee nodded, but Corinne didn't do or say anything, she just kept watching and walking.

After what seemed like an eternity, Treville rode up with two other musketeers. He jumped off his horse's back and ran to take the king from the girls. With the help of two of another musketeer, they got him into a carriage they had brought. Then without saying a word, the set off full speed for the castle.

Aramina rode up, the other's horses with her. This time, Wind Dancer was saddled.

The ride back to the castle was a long, silent one. Corinne's mind just kept replaying watching that arrow fly into Louis' shoulder. Over and over she saw it.

"_What if he dies?" _she thought _"What will Paris do without their king? What will I do without him?"_ she sighed as she stared straight ahead.


	9. Returning Home

When they finally reached the palace, everything was silent.

Treville told the girls that the doctor was looking at the king right now. There were other musketeers standing idly by.

And for some reason, every time they looked up at Corinne, they sent her a sympathetic smile.

Several hours passed. All the musketeers were waiting to hear the news.

Corinne was sitting on the floor, her head resting in her hands.

The four kids came into the room, went and sat by Corinne. Maddie crawled into her lap, Danny sat on her left side, his head leaning on her arm, Lucille on her right, and Peter sitting beside Lucille.

"Corinne." Danny said quietly "What's going to happen to us now?"

Corinne looked down at the brown haired boy and smiled "I don't know, Danny."

Peter huffed "We're not going back to the Pattersons."

"Why not?"

"Because, they're not our family."

Corinne stared at the fifteen year old for a little while before saying "You know Peter. Just because you show love to someone else, doesn't mean you're trying to replace your parents."

Peter looked up at her "But isn't that what a 'new family' is? Someone trying to take their place?"

"No." Corinne shook her head "A new family isn't there to take the old one's place. They're just there to fill the gap. You'll always have your parents in your heart, but there's always room for more."

Peter looked down at his hands in his lap "I don't want to forget Ma and Pa."

"No one's asking you too." Corinne smiled down at Maddie "You have your mom and dad inside you. That'll never leave. But, you need someone to depend on and trust. The Pattersons are wonderful people. They love you like you belong to them."

Peter looked up at her "Really?"

Corinne nodded "No one's trying to replace what you had. They're just trying to give you what you need. A home. Love. A family. And you never know, maybe even a place you can look at someday and say, this is where I belong."

Peter's face broke into a huge smile "Yeah." He nodded "I like the sound of that."

Corinne reached around Lucille and hugged the boy "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Co…wenn." Maddie said quietly.

"Yes, Maddie?"

The little girl wrapped her arms around the musketeer's neck "Tank you."

There was a round of "Ahs" as Corinne hugged the smaller blond back "You're welcome Maddie."

"You will come visit won't you?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Corinne answered "In fact, you'll probably get sick of me."

"Can you get sick of an angel?" Danny said with a toothy grin.

"I don't think so." A voice said from a doorway nearby "At least not that one."

Everyone gasped as they looked to see Louis standing there. His left arm in a sling, but smiling.

Corinne sat Maddie off her lap and jumped to her feet. And before she even thought to stop herself, she threw her arms around the king's neck "You're alright!"

Louis chuckled as he returned the hug with his right arm "Of course I'm alright. How could I not be?"

Corinne pulled back and looked up into his smiling brown eyes. Louis smiled as he took her hand, then stepped towards her.

"It's good to see you up, Your Highness." Treville said, breaking the moment… again.

Renee stomped her foot and growled "Seriously captain! Would you just not speak!"

Treville looked around confused as all the musketeers, except the girls, grumbled and slowly left the room. He shrugged, then turned his attention back to the king "We have all the men down in the dungeon."

"Good." Louis nodded "Thank you captain."

"Well," Corinne said walking away from the king "Are you kids ready to go home?"

Peter nodded "Yes. We're ready."

When the kids had been returned, the Pattersons had cried tears of joy and hugged each of them.

Mr. Patterson patted Peter on the back "I was missing my huntin' buddy."

Peter looked down at his shoes "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone taking the place of my real parents."

"Oh, Peter." Mrs. Patterson said "We would never try to take their place."

"I know." Peter said, glancing over at Corinne "Now."

Corinne smiled and then returned to the castle.

Several weeks passed, and Louis' sling was able to come off. The arrow hadn't hit anything serious, and surprisingly, the damage had been minimal.

Treville had thought it a good idea to keep up the personal guard thing for a while. So it was Corinne's day, and the other three girls were cleaning the castle.

Treville walked up to them "Have you seen Corinne and the king? I need to speak with His Majesty."

Renee looked at him a little doubtful "I'm not sure if I should tell you, but… Check the library."

Treville nodded and headed up the stairs.

Viveca shook her head "I'll bet you fifty bucks he ruins it."

Aramina nodded "That's not even fair. He _will _ruin it."

"**Surely you can **do better than that!**" **Corinne laughed as she and Louis were sword fighting around the library.

"But of course." Louis responded.

They laughed as their swords clashed together and they dodged chairs and desks. Corinne had a bit of an advantage. She could flip over top of the chairs and desks to avoid them, something Louis wasn't skilled in.

They were in the center of the room when their swords locked in a Corps-à-corps.

They were both slightly breathless as they stood there. Their swords locked, just a few inches away from each other.

Louis smiled as he stared into her crystal blue eyes. But he had no sooner started to lean forwards when the library doors swung open.

The couple looked over, both sighing inwardly when they spotted Treville.

"Your Highness," Treville said as the two unlocked their swords and backed away from each other "I need to have a talk with you."

Louis nodded and handed Corinne his sword "Of course, Captain."

Corinne looked down at the two swords in her hands as the two men left the room.

She looked up at the empty doorway, and then she dropped the swords and ran out the door. She spotted the men walking down the hall to the left "Louis!"

The king and the captain of the musketeers turned to face her.

She walked straight up to Louis, placed her right hand on his shoulder, then gently kissed his cheek. Before anyone had a chance to even register what she had just done, she spun around and ran off.

Louis chuckled as he turned around. That wasn't quite what he'd been trying to accomplish the past few weeks, but it was close enough.

He looked at Treville's shocked face and nearly burst out laughing, but he was able to suppress the urge.

Then he and the captain went on to the office.

And Yes, Louis did take his balloon up again.

THE END


End file.
